


Stucky Plus Tony

by AnneAce



Series: Stucky + [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anniversaries, Asexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Everyone lives at the compound, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sharing a Bed, Steve is clueless, Thai Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAce/pseuds/AnneAce
Summary: Steve didn't know he was dating Tony Stark.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/ James "Bucky" Barnes/ Peggy Carter (Mentioned), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stucky + [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560181
Comments: 11
Kudos: 356





	Stucky Plus Tony

Steve didn’t know that he was dating Tony Stark. Honest to god he didn’t. Sure he had been flirting with Tony a little before he had discovered that Bucky was alive, but they hadn’t really gotten further than that. At least that was what he had thought. 

Eventually after the fight, Tony had calmed down and Shuri had removed the triggers out of Bucky’s head. So Tony had invited them to come back to the compound to make up and play nice. Steve wearily had accepted. After all if Tony was going to be a better person and extend a hand Steve would be foolish not to take it. So they had all moved back to the Compound. It helped that Tony wasn’t trying to kill Bucky any more. 

Bucky was recovering well and he was interested in engaging with the rest of the team other than Steve. Steve was so proud of Bucky’s recovery. He had never loved anyone like he loved Bucky. Though he was also trying to repair his relationship with Tony. It was going surprisingly well. They both had things they had done wrong and now it was their responsibility to fix it. Which Bucky said was insufferably moralistic and Tony had been quick to agree. 

Eventually Bucky and Tony had decided to work in their relationship together which delighted Steve so the pair started to hang out more. And then they were hanging out as a group and it was nice. They laughed a lot and got into small little fights (the playful kind), and they cuddled on the couch sometimes because they were all touched starved.

One day he was in bed with Bucky getting ready to attempt at going to sleep when Bucky pokes his head from the bathroom door wet hair bouncing in front of his face. “What do you want to do for our anniversary?” 

Steve set his book down with a frown and squinted his eyes at Bucky. “Bucky we don’t have an anniversary.” 

There had never really been a distinct date in which they were suddenly a couple when they hadn’t been beforehand. They had always been together. It had always been Steve and Bucky and they loved each other more than anything. There was no first kiss or a first date, or first time having sex to make a big deal of. They had never really kissed. Steve didn’t have any interest in that kind of thing. Bucky wasn’t particular about that either, he had gotten his satisfaction from other people and they had both been fine with that. So there was no anniversary date and they treated each day like the gift it was. 

Bucky rolled his eyes at him and climbed up onto the bed. “What,” he asked confused, “not yours and my anniversary Steve. Our anniversary with Tony.”

Steve’s frown deepened. “Okay now you really lost me, Buck,” he complained. 

Bucky gave him a dumbfounded look back. “Our anniversary with Tony. It’s next week. We went out on our first date next week.” 

“We’ve never been on a date with Tony.” 

Bucky rubbed his eyes. “Steve we just got home from a date with Tony.” 

Steve’s mouth opened and shut quickly. “No, we didn’t we just went out to get Thai food with him.” 

Bucky lifted his eyebrows in his clear, ‘I can’t believe how stupid you are look.’ “Yeah we did, and it was a date.” 

Steve blinked and shook his head. “No,” he argued.

“Jarvis call Tony,” Bucky growled. 

Steve turned his head to the tv in front of their bed as Tony’s face appeared on the screen. “Hey Bucky Bear,” Tony greeted sitting in his workshop, “J said you wanted me.”

“Tell Steve what we did tonight,” Bucky demanded. 

Tony gave them both a baffled look. “We went to get Thai?” 

“And it was a…” 

“Date?” 

“It was a date,” Steve asked. 

Tony’s mouth opened in an O shape and he clamped it shut again. “Is he serious,” he demanded as Steve’s eyes widened. 

“Tony how many boyfriends do you have,” Bucky went to nail the point home. 

“Two,” he answered cautiously. 

Steve huffed throwing both his arms up. “This is a joke right?” 

“I hope so,” Tony muttered setting down his tools and rubbing his face just like Bucky did. 

Steve felt a little sick. “How long have we been dating,” he asked.

Tony huffed, “we went out on our first date three years ago, I went out with Bucky-Boo the first time two and a half years ago, and all three of us have been dating for two.”

Steve whined blushing. Bucky slung an arm around his shoulder and started to laugh. Tony started to laugh as well, and Steve just sat there blushing. He felt horrible about not knowing he was dating Tony. What kind of boyfriend was he! 

Polyamory wasn’t a big deal to Steve. After he had fallen in love with Peggy, Bucky had kind of fallen for her as well, so they had been a triad. It was strange not knowing he was part of a triad, but he supposed he really should have known. “Best tactile mind of his generation,” Tony snorted. 

Steve was relieved as hell that Tony wasn’t angry at him. As soon as he acknowledged it, he realized that he really did like Tony still. He had just been pushing those feelings away since Bucky was back. Honestly, though this made so much sense. The way Tony and Bucky always sat really close and how Bucky called Tony Doll and Tony never got upset. How they had really intense energy when they worked out with each other at the gym. Damn. 

“Tony shut up and come to bed,” Steve demanded. 

Tony looked a little shocked but an easy smile spread across his face and he gave Steve a fake salute. “On my way Cap.” 

The screen went blank and Steve buried himself into Bucky’s arms. “I am so stupid.”

“Yup,” Bucky agreed popping the P.

Steve groaned. “Why doesn’t Tony sleep in our bed,” he asked, “we have the room.”

Bucky shrugged. “You’re weird about your personal space,” he answered, “we’ve been waiting for you to invite him.”

Steve grumbled again. How had he missed this? He was the worst. Bucky kissed the top of his head. “This makes sense why I had to explain to him why you weren’t trying to kiss him and ignoring and brushing off the signs that he wanted to kiss you.” 

Steve heard their door open and Tony’s brown tousled hair poked in. “Hi,” Tony wiggled against their door frame rubbing a circle with his toe. 

“Come to bed,” Steve grumbled, “you can be assholes about this tomorrow.” 

“So we aren’t breaking up,” Tony asked almost hiding behind the door. 

“No,” Bucky growled getting out of bed and grabbed Tony before picking him up and throwing him into the bed next to Steve. 

Steve reached over and hesitantly took Tony’s hand. “Why do you think we’d be breaking up?” 

“Well, uh. You didn’t know, and I thought that now you did know you wouldn’t want to be with me. If you thought we were just friends then you probably wanted to stay that way.” 

Steve shook his head. “Nah,” he said lazily, “I think I can keep you.” 

He kissed Tony’s cheek and blushed. “I’m sorry.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve. “I’m going to give you hell tomorrow,” he promised as Steve wiggled his way deeper into Tony’s arms. 

“We are giving you hell tomorrow,” Bucky corrected pulling the blankets over all three of them and wrapping them both up in his arms. 

“I know,” Steve sighed with a smile as his body relaxed and he knew he was never going to live this down. 

It was silent for a couple of heartbeats. Bucky shifted and leaned over Steve to give Tony a kiss on the lips. “Good Night Tony.”

He kissed the back of Steve’s head. “Good Night Stevie.” 

“Good Night,” they both echoed. 

Steve squeezed Tony’s hand. “We’re getting a bigger bed tomorrow right?”

Tony looked at him with stars in his eyes and the biggest smile he had ever seen. “We can make that happen.” 

Steve smiled back and closed his eyes. He fell asleep between his boyfriends for the first time. It was the best sleep any of them had gotten in years. 


End file.
